Amourshipping-Library, Music and FSOG
by EnigmaUnseen29
Summary: Serena has a secret stalker who has been sendibng her love notes and letters. But Ash is cool at it. Serena is confused.. Who is that person? Cover by Me


Sorry I was late. I haven't not wrote any Pokemon stories for past few months. I am back with a bang of one shots. I was actually busy with 2-3 short stories which I intend to finish within the weekend and from next week onward you would get an Amourshipping short story updates on every Sunday as I'm free on weekends only.

Enough of ranting. Now start reading. Don't forgot to comment and vote.

\--Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots, fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, young adults section, children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables for quiet study, muffled stillness, librarian at help desk, hushed atmosphere punctured by the occasional child's laugh, coarse cheap carpet on the floor, computers for doing book searches, computers for surfing the web, children scamper about, people with laptops, tutors and students, posters for book club on the wall, toddlers singing and story group, wall of magazines, shelves of CD's and movies, washrooms, busy car park.

A girl of 19,with dirty blonde hair clad in a black one off shoulder top with a ruby red rose embroidered at the stomach portion of the top with a black skinny Mary Jane denims and simple black flats which has a red rose at the end of the tip. She was wearing a bracelet on her left hand and large Gold Filigree earrings had adorned in her ears. She was Serena Gabena, Kalos Regional University topper. She was an epitome of beauty and grace in the incarnation of simplicity at the best. Her blue eyes were the most attractive part of her beauty. Half of male population were ready to pay 1 million to look into her eyes for hours. She was reading the book Fifty Shades of Grey. She was hiding the book in one of the numerous engineering books which belongs to the college topper herself.

She is a big nerd and a techno geek as all know gadgets and books are bffs. None had ever guessed that she's a sucker for romantic books. She usually read the stories in the right corner of the library which is well hidden from the crowd their and the book cases do a perfect job of hiding all the distractions and her little...oops huge secret from the world well hidden.

She was deeply engrossed in the book to notice someone entering her scheduled place. She was reading the third installment of FSOG and the book title is Fifty Shades Freed and chapter 11 Naughty Bits. Christian Grey is the one who had kept her hooked to this book. The eerily enigmatic character of the FSOG Series always reminds of a handsome icy blue eyed hunk who had always corner in the college since day one. She still remembers the day when she accidentally googled 50 Shades in the search engine where she came across this gorgeous character.

"Hmm I never knew that toppers of the Uni read the books upside down and topped the Uni." Someone spoke huskily in her ear and his hot breaths made her blush. She jerked her head sideways.

"Where was I reading the book upside down? See I'm reading in correct way." She pointed at the book she was reading to the brown eyed creep who shocked daylights out of her.

"FSOG huh.. not a bad choice..Serry Berry" Ash teased her by bringing his face near to hear.

Serena clobbered him with her book and shouted,"PERVERT!"

Before she could catch him he disappeared in the crowd.

Serena watched the time in her watch. It was already time for her Economics Class. She ran in the direction of her class which two blocks away.

One day Serena was walking near the music room, she heard a music playing. She forgot about her class and skipped it to listen to the melody of the song. It started happening for many days and days turned into a whole 1 year but she hadn't given up on finding the MM. Serena is still adamant to find that mysterious musician or MM.

She took a break from the school day and had decided to follow that MM. He had gotten a note.

"Sere don't follow me,when I'm already near you."

-Sato

She walked in the direction in which the former note in her hand was once placed. She got many notes and poems from time to time in her way in the quest of MM.

She literary got to play a treasure hunt, her favourite game of childhood. The last puzzle piece led her to the music room where she got a music room. She got a note written

"You coloured my life with 50 shades of Grey, Miss Gabena"

-Sato

Following the suggestion she did what's written there. She blushed at the translation and ran in the direction of the library. She was running in the direction of the library but someone caught her by the waist and dragged her to the room nearby,

The room was decorated by red and white balloons and a heart shaped pinata was hanging in the center. In the center of room, the red rose petals was shaped in a heart shaped and in pink petals, "S ️ A" written.

In between the heart there was an envelope pinned by a heart on it. She opened a letter.

"Serry Berry,

Thanks for coming. Wear the ring I've kept on the table for you and the dress too. I will be waiting at the roof top for you. If you come wearing the dress, I'll take that you accepted my love.

-Sato"

She instantly blushed at the words. She opened the gift to find a red ruby dress and white pumps with a solitaire neck lace. She wore the ring and went to the roof top.

Someone hugged her from behind and whispered Thank You in her year. It was Ash, her best friend. She had a crush on him since the first day she met him. Now her wish was fulfilled, she was at bliss after the fateful encounter in the library when he helped her finding the economics book she was looking for, then saving her from ragging and had been her support system for past 1 year. She caressed his cheek and pulled him closer by his shirt and kissed him passionately.

 **\--** **Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
